


The Clouds have Cleared

by sakuplumeria



Category: Tantei Gakuen Q | Detective Academy Q
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Kyuu was still blue after finding out that the detective he admired was Dan-sensei's first assistant. Later that night, Ryuu found himself consoling his best friend with affection.Following the story in manga chapter 114 (the anime had a different storyline).
Relationships: Amakusa Ryuu & Renjou Kyuu, Amakusa Ryuu/Renjou Kyuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	The Clouds have Cleared

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I don't own Tantei Gakuen Q.
> 
> Secondly, this work may contain spoiler because I directly followed the timeline of the manga chapter 114. Mind you that the anime had a completely different story regarding this matter, so it won't be in harmony with it.
> 
> That's it for now, I hope you enjoy!

_Background. Spoiler of manga chapter 113-114._

Kyuu was cleaning the old building with Megu when they found an old case with Satoru Renjou's name card inside. Dan-sensei was there and when he saw Kyuu's old detective notebook, he spilled out that Satoru Renjou was actually his most close assistant, the one he began the detective agency with. Kyuu went home troubled, even after telling the event to his mom and Ryuu.

* * *

That night, Kyuu was awfully quiet. No thrashing around, no mumbling in dreams, no flying blanket, nothing.

From the look, Ryuu could tell that Kyuu was laying down on his back, face to the ceiling. _It's very unusual for Kyuu to stay in that position that long, so he must be still up. I wonder if he is still thinking about that man, Satoru Renjou._ Ryuu thought. _Back in the evening, Kyuu went home with the unusual lacking of energy, which I really don't like. It's just not Kyuu. After the dinner, he told us that the man he admires so much, detective Satoru Renjou, was actually Dan-sensei's first assistant. He must be a very close one that Kyuu said Dan-sensei even shed a tear remembering him. Hearing that, even Kyuu's mom started to act strange._

"Kyuu, are you still up?" Ryuu broke the silence.

No answer.

"Are you still thinking about Renjou-san?" Ryuu asked again, wishing a response.

"... yeah. I can't stop thinking about it," Kyuu finally answered.

Ryuu found some distress in the voice and he decided to clear the dark clouds in his friend's heart and mind, like Kyuu always did to him.

"Do you want to tell me more of him?"

"Sure, not that there's anything I haven't told you about." Kyuu started. "I truly admire Ojisan. He's somewhat mysterious, even in just being himself. I can assure you, he was really a bright person and he always had his way to keep me smiling. When he got serious, I admire his calmness in spite of the obvious burning spirit to find out nothing but the truth. That time when I got kidnapped and he rescued me, he had this very anxious look at his face, but regained his usual calmness when we walked out of the building."

Ryuu could almost imagine how sparkling those eyes of Kyuu must be that moment, yet he decided to continue his probing. "How do _you_ feel about him, Kyuu?" Stressing the word which he knew would stood out in Kyuu's natural observation skill.

As expected, that was a rather unexpected question for Kyuu. "Well I really admire him as a very brilliant person.." came out with speed.

Ryuu let a few seconds pass, and very softly and slowly he answered, "I get that. But what is _he to you_?"

 _Darn, must Ryuu be so analytical and confrontational, specially at this time?_ Kyuu was actually afraid of that particular probing.

With little effort, Ryuu sat on the futon and tilted his head to look at Kyuu. Finding those big eyes stared intently to the ceiling.

Kyuu slowly turned his face towards Ryuu and spoke as soft and slow, "I don't know, Ryuu. He felt so close to me, yet so far at the same time."

Ryuu didn't brake the gaze, but it soften as he heard Kyuu's trembled voice. "What do you mean?"

"You know, my mother never told me the relation I or my mother has with Ojisan, yet we see him from time to time. I really did enjoy my time with Ojisan. I also notice that we always met at places far from home, mostly remote ones like at the woods. I have never gone to his house, or the other way around. I just realized when I grew older that maybe, our meetings were deliberately kept secret."

"Have you managed to find out why?" asked Ryuu, who was then sitting fully facing Kyuu.

Kyuu turned his body to face Ryuu, but his eyes looked down as he replied, "I guess it must be caused by his job, being a detective, I mean. My mom always said that being a detective is a very dangerous job which can cost one's life. She even forbade me from taking the DDS exam back then."

"Your deduction seems right, but that's not it. That's not what made you like this, isn't it?" Ryuu placed his hand to stroke Kyuu's hair. "You want to tell me about it?"

After a few moments, Kyuu let out a small surrendering sigh. "You can really see through me, can't you?" Kyuu proceed to sit slowly, then moved himself down to the futon. Ryuu also moved so that they were both now leaning to each other, side by side.

"Why do you think he came to my life, Ryuu? As a detective, I know he was extremely busy, but he always made time for those trips with me and my mom. Aside from the meetings, he was gone, like he never existed in our lives. Well, after that moment of me being kidnapped, he was truly gone."

Ryuu slipped his fingers to intertwine Kyuu's as an answer.

"Mom was always secretive too. When I asked about Ojisan, she never answered me directly, moreover after we stopped seeing him. And the way she protested all she might when I said I want to become a detective... there was this look in her face that I couldn't grasp, but I learned to fear. Her look was deep in sadness and I don't like it one bit. I learned not to push her with this topic, but..."

Ryuu squeezed tighter as he felt Kyuu was in the edge of telling how he really felt, and Ryuu obviously _did not_ want Kyuu to back off then.

"You know... I never felt how it feels like to have a father since I didn't have a father figure from the start. But as the time passes and I began to see things deeper than it looks... You know... whenever I think about the behavior of both Ojisan and mom, I always came into this assumption..."

Kyuu really struggled to let his mind out. In other real cases he stumbled upon with his Q-class mates, these times were usually where Kyuu shine brightest, not giving up when others were going to. However, this one case was different, because this was _his_ own case. His own burning spirit to find out the truth clashed hard with his personal needs and emotions. He could actually save himself by retreating then and he knew Ryuu would be fine with that. But to come this far had been relieving and he's only telling it to the person he trust. Kyuu might be interested of how liberating it might be if he let it all out, but more than that, he felt at ease, that it would be okay if it's Ryuu.

"... of Ojisan was actually _my father_." Kyuu's head went limp immediately, and sobs started to make their way to Ryuu's ears.

 _This is it_. Ryuu freed his hand from the grip and place it around Kyuu's shoulders, and in a split second holding the newly loose hand with his other one. "It must be tough for you."

"I never told this to mom, about this... assumption, and I don't have any solid proof to back up my theory yet. I am still far from sure, and I realized that I may be afraid.... of this assumption being the truth."

"And why is that?" Ryuu wiped the traces of tears on Kyuu's cheeks.

"Because I don't want to think that he actually _left_ me with no father figure! I know that he did it because he wanted to put us out of danger, but it's just... it's just... _not fair_."

 _Wanting to have a father is very normal, yet he was filled with guilt of having the want because he understands the circumstances. We're only 14, but he thinks, no, he acts all grown up already. Seeing his usual demeanor, I can't believe how he managed to be so paradoxical and yet so true to himself_. Gripping a little firmer but still as soft, Ryuu noticed Kyuu's tensed shoulder relaxed a bit.

"I always wanted to have a father at home, a father who I can spend my time with everyday and do many things and learn many things from him. Not that Ojisan didn't give me those, but it's just not enough, you know?"

"I know." Ryuu rested his lips on Kyuu's temple, before he lowered his face so Kyuu could look him in the eyes. Kyuu felt the deep gaze as if Ryuu was looking at the deepest, raw part of him. Kyuu gasped and hold his breath. "You are truly brave. You have this want, this longing, yet you have your resolve in not getting this out of your head for years now, to not letting your mom break. It must be hard keeping a thought that contradicts your feelings for so long." As if petrified, Kyuu's wide eyes did not even blink when Ryuu brushed his lips against Kyuu's lightly. "Thank you for telling it now, to me."

Kyuu needed a few seconds to process what just happened. Kyuu was breaking down before Ryuu, telling all thoughts that had been lingering for years. Next thing, he only remembered a deep gaze and then soft lips on his own. At that moment, Kyuu didn't even try to remember what Ryuu had just said, but Kyuu did feel relieved, lighter, and brighter inside. _As if the clouds were clearing up._

With that, Kyuu's eyes regained their spark. He didn't really pay attention before, but now that he had come to his senses again, Kyuu realized he was fond of being consoled by this mysterious and beautiful man he's with. At the thought, two pink colors rose to his cheek and he smiled wide enough to show his teeth. Before Ryuu could react to this new attitude, Kyuu wrapped his arms around Ryuu in an embrace.

"Thank you for listening." Kyuu whispered.

Ryuu smiled, closed his eyes and returned the embrace.

After some soothing silence, they broke the lock. "We should sleep now," Kyuu felt his drowsiness kicking back. With a nod, Ryuu returned to his sleeping position and Kyuu went back to his bed.

Kyuu had just finished tucking himself in the blanket when Ryuu asked, "Do you have his photo?"

"Good question, I don't remember if I have it or not. Remind me again tomorrow, okay? I'm getting really sleepy."

Somehow Kyuu could sense Ryuu nodding.

"Hey Ryuu, thank you. I feel like the dark clouds in my heart and in my mind just cleared up. I can finally feel what you feel when you said that!" came with the usual cheerful tone.

Ryuu chuckled, "Yeah, it felt good isn't it?"

.

.

.

Moments passed... and Kyuu was still staring at the ceiling.

_"You are truly brave. You have this want, this longing, yet you have your resolve in not getting this out of your head for years now, to not letting your mom break. It must be hard keeping a thought that contradicts your feeling for so long. Thank you for telling it now, to me."_

_I guess that's what Ryuu said earlier on... He saw through me right away and it was terrifying, but hearing him with those words just felt really nice. It's as if reassuring that what I have been doing this far is right. Even though I'm still not sure if this is the real truth, I can feel that I'm on the right path._

Kyuu decided that he would let the assumption lingers until the truth emerges. He closed his eyes and fell into deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my very first writing. I have been reading and enjoying so many works now, but didn't have the guts of writing one. A couple of days ago, I had insomnia and decided to write instead, and turned out I enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. English is not my first language, so pardon me for any language errors.
> 
> Please do kindly leave comments, I would really love to know your thoughts.  
> Who knows, maybe I decide to write more in the future :)


End file.
